This invention relates to an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine.
In internal combustion engines, cyclic movement of exhaust valves causes pressure pulsations or surges which travel through exhaust systems. The frequency of the exhaust pressure surges increases with engine rotational speed. When the frequency of the exhaust pressure surges is equal to one of the resonant frequencies of the exhaust system, annoying exhaust noises develop.